


Protective

by graspingforwords



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspingforwords/pseuds/graspingforwords
Summary: Being protective comes with being in a relationship, especially when some people don’t know when to shut the hell up.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Two in one night? Hello weekend!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Safe safe and healthy!

~/~/~/~

David was normally a morning person. Often waking up early to go out for a run, but today, or well, the past week he hasn’t wanted to get out of bed. Being cuddled up in Matteo’s arms was one of his favorite places to be, and he was basking in it the past week or so, or at least the mornings Matteo didn’t work a morning shift. Today was one of those days, and class seemed less and less important as the minutes passed.

“You need to get up.” Matteo mumbled from beside him.

“Easy for you to say. You get to sleep in.” David said back and Matteo laughed.

“I woke up at 4 am yesterday, I think I deserve to sleep in today.” Matteo said and David smiled. “Plus, Friday’s are your light days.”

“Still, I don’t feel like going to class today.” David admitted.

“Three classes and than it’s the weekend. I think you can do it.” Matteo said an David sighed. He turned over and came face to face with Matteo.

“Yea, but I won’t see you until midnight.” David whined.

“You’re going out with your friends after class anyway.” Matteo reminded him.

“Still.” David said but didn’t elaborate.

“Come on, get up, get a shower, and I’ll make you something to eat.” Matteo said as he pressed a light kiss to David’s bare shoulder.

“You don’t have to do that. I know you’re exhausted.” David said, knowing Matteo worked a double yesterday due to multiple call outs at work.

“I don’t mind.” Matteo said before he slipped out of bed. He grabbed David’s hoodie off the back of the chair and left David in their bed. A minute later he rolled out of bed and made his way to the shower.

The shower felt wonderful, hot and relaxing, just what he needed before the day. David was used to taking showers in the morning, often after his morning run. He liked to keep the routine, even if he hasn’t gone on a run. When he got out and got dressed for the day and joined Matteo in their kitchen, breakfast was already on the table.

“Thank you.” David said sweetly, as he pressed a kiss to Matteo’s cheek. “Full kitchen tonight?” He asked as he took a seat.

“I sure as hell hope so.” Matteo said. “I don’t want another yesterday shift. It was shit.”

“I know, it sucks that nobody came in to cover you.” David said, a little annoyed at how much they relied on Matteo, yet never gave him the credit he deserved.

“It is what it is.” Matteo shrugged. “I’m going to talk to Jessa on Monday. Tell her that I want to move up.”

“Really?” David beamed.

“I mean, I’ve been working there for a couple years. If they keep pulling me to be the head chef when the others constantly call out, I think I deserve to be treated like one.” Matteo explained. “Don’t I?”

“Of course!” David said honestly. “I always thought you should be the head of the kitchen.”

“You’re biased.” Matteo smiled.

“Maybe a little, but everyone loves your food Teo.” David explained. “I think that would be good for you. Having a little more responsibly.”

“Yea. Me too. It would be more demanding, but I think I could handle it now. Especially since I’ve been seeing Naomi.” Matteo explains. David nodded, he’s been making real progress in therapy these last few years. It took a few therapists to find who helped Matteo best, and he was happy Matteo was settling in nicely with Naomi. Glad he finally found one he felt comfortable with. David looked at his phone.

“Ugh. I have to go.” He said and Matteo smiled.

“I’ll see you later.” Matteo said as he gave him one last kiss. Matteo went back to bed and David made his way to class. He couldn’t wait for his classes to be done, and to just enjoy the weekend.

~/~/~/~

The day went by relatively quickly, and David was happy that it was finally the weekend and he was actually excited to be hanging out with his friends. It wasn’t like David lacked a social life. It was just nice to hang out with a group of people that he made friends with himself. Don’t get David wrong, he loved the crew. They were his family, but it was different. Making friends himself, he was proud of it, proud of how far he’s come.

They were all a few beers in and everyone was enjoying the night. They were all sitting around at the bar laughing, and reliving funny stories, that were making them all laugh until their sides hurt. David had shoved his phone in his bag because he wanted to be present while out with his friends. He grabbed it out of his bag to show his one friend his latest sketch when he saw that he had a few messages from Matteo from about an hour and a half ago.

_**From Matteo (18:05)** _

_Hey, called out of work tonight, feeling a little low._

_My dad called. It was bad._

_I’ll see you when you get home. Love you._

“I couldn’t imagine being in a serious relationship.” Karl had said and it rubbed David the wrong way. One because he knew he had just read his private messages, but also because he wasn’t exactly one of the people David would willingly hang out with.

“It’s really not that hard.” David had told him.

“Seems like a lot. I mean you’re always leaving to take care of him.” Karl shrugged. Acting like he knew their relationship at all.

“He can take care of himself, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be there as well.” David snapped.

“Dude, I’m just saying. He seems to take a lot of work.” He said casually.

“Who doesn’t take a lot of work? Being in a relationship takes work. Hard work. It’s not easy by any means, but when it’s worth it, the hard work isn’t bad.” David explained.

“You don’t need to get so defensive.” Karl said, and that was kind of his tipping point.

“I’m getting defensive because you’re being a dick. First, my text messages weren’t for you to read. Second, you don’t know a thing about Matteo and I’s relationship. And third, there are factors in our lives that are absolutely terrible. For both Matteo and I, so sorry that when something happens, I want to be there for him.” David finished, the fun buzz he had earlier completely gone.

“Chill out dude. It wasn’t that serious.” Karl brushed off and David rolled his eyes. He clearly didn’t care about how rude he was being, and David was done.

“Alright, I’m done.” David said as he grabbed his jacket. “I’ll see you guys in class on Monday.” He said to the rest of the group, who had heard the whole conversation but pretended they didn’t.

“See you later man.” His friend Jeff said sincerely. He was walking about when he heard him continue. “Why are you such a dick Karl?” David smiled as he left the bar. Happy to know that he wasn’t the only one who thought Karl was a dick.

It took him about a half an hour to get back to his flat, and when he finally got to his door, and opened it, he could smell a heavenly aroma filling the air. He dropped his jacket, and took off shoes before making his way into the kitchen where Matteo was cooking.

“Hey.” David greeted and Matteo turned around and smiled.

“Hey. I wasn’t expecting you home so early.” Matteo said.

“Yea. Me either, but I didn’t want to be there anymore after your texts.” David said honestly.

“I didn’t text you those to get you to leave. I wanted you to know what happened.” Matteo explained.

“I know, and I appreciate that. But it wasn’t because of your texts. Of course I wanted to come home right away, but that one guy Karl, I’ve told you about Karl, right?” He asked and Matteo nodded. “Karl made some stupid comments and I got annoyed.”

“What about?” Matteo asked worried.

“He was just commenting on our relationship.” David waved off. “He’s such a dick I’m not surprised he’s still single.”

“What about our relationship?” Matteo asked, David could tell he was a little nervous to find out.

“For one, he read our texts over my shoulder which was the first problem, but he just kept talking about how I always leave to take care of you and that it seemed like too much work.” David explained, knowing it was better to tell him everything even if it sucked.

“Oh.” Was all Matteo said.

“Which, yea, I do, but you do the same thing for me. It’s how our relationship works. It’s what we want to do for each other because we love each other.” David said, trying to ignore how sad Matteo sounded. “So I kinda called him out on how he doesn’t know us, or our relationship, or all the obstacles we’ve overcome to be together. After that, he still didn’t really get how much of a dick he was being, so I left. I’d rather be with you anyway.” David said and Matteo gave him a small smile. “What are you making? Pasta alla Luigi?” He asked.

“I thought about it. But I was in the mood for Mac&cheese, so I made it.” Matteo said, and David smiled. One of his favorite things about Matteo was that when he was hungry, he would make pretty much anything, and it benefitted David very well.

“I haven’t had homemade mac&cheese in so long.” David said.

“It should be ready in an hour.” Matteo told him.

“Wanna watch a movie?” David asked and Matteo nodded. “Cool. Why don’t you pick. I need a shower real quick. I got a drink spilled on me earlier, and I’m all sticky.” He explained and Matteo laughed.

“Okay.” Matteo said happily. David walked over and gave him a quick kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you too Teo.” David said sweetly. As he made his way to the bathroom he couldn’t get the smile off his face. David enjoyed hanging out with his friends, but he loved being with Matteo, and he couldn’t wait to cuddle up in the couch for the rest of the night and enjoy being with him.


End file.
